Egeria
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 100% up / 5% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 100% up / 30% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Sacred Water |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Sacred Water |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Sacred Water |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 40% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Sacred Water |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Sacred Water |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 60% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This goddess loves visitors and will impart wisdom and prophecies she gleans from water. |friendship = Treat this water with care. It is your kingdom's headwaters! |meet = Milord, you have come. Let us play in these crystal waters! |battle start = Want to play in the water? |battle end = Treat water with care. |friendship max = Do come again tomorrow. I'll stop your water if you don't! |friendship event = Water is the source of life, and it teaches me much. I'd like to teach you, too, so let us play some more! |rebirth = I can deliver the voice of water if you come this way. Be gentle, be tough, the voice of water tells us everything... May you always hear the voice by your side now and forever ♪ |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Milord, you have come. Let us play in these crystal waters! |likeability 1 = Milord, you have come. Let us play in these crystal waters! |likeability 2 = Milord, you have come. Let us play in these crystal waters! |availability = }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin Category:Abyssal Archwitch